divergent story SPOILER after tris dies
by margaret.k
Summary: six years after tris dies, tobias still mourns over her death, not moving on with his personal life. He is only 25 years old now and he deserves to be happy as Tris (and all divergent readers) would want him to be ;)
1. Chapter 1

(Tobias' pov)

It has been approximately six years since she died. Six like the number of her fears. Six like the date of the choosing ceremony every year. Six like the date of the first day I met her. It's been six years and I still see her face every time I close my eyes. I still remember the taste of her kisses, her beautiful nose, her sparkly eyes full of life. I fear the day when the memory of her face, her small body, her curves will fade away and I will have nothing to hold onto.

There are days that I don't think of her that much, but today it is not one of those days. I don't know why but the moments we had, swirl around my brain and I just seem unable to pin them down. Maybe because it is Saturday –quite a sunny one- the kind of Sundays she loved… or just because I have nothing to do today (except from meeting up with Zake, but this is happening on the afternoon not at 9 o'clock in the morning), nothing to keep my brain busy. I don't know. What I do know is that I have to do something.

I stand up from the chair I was sitting on, leaving my -still warm- coffee on the table and I am heading to my bedroom. I put some clothes on, check if I have my keys and then I leave my apartment more eagerly than I ever expected.

I am walking for at least an hour and I don't know where I am going, or where I want to go-if there is somewhere I want to be right now-

I just walk. Trying to get away. Not from the people or the place but from my own memories. Good memories. Sweet ones. Knowing that that girl is gone –that _my_ girl is gone-is slowly eating me from the inside.

The sure thing is that I won't get lost, even though I am not sure that that is good.

After a few more hours of walking, when my feet can't carry my weight anymore I decide to sit on bench in the middle of a square I recognize. Christinas' home is not far away from here. Definitely not more than a ten minutes walk, so I head there.

It has been more than ten months since I last saw her even though we used to be close. We still exchange letters though. She is now engaged to a guy I have never met –Cole-

She lives in a block of flats and I don't remember at witch floor so I take the stairs checking every bell. When I reach the third floor I see her name written I the bell of the apartment on my right and I ring it. I wait for some time that seems long, even though I doubt it is,until the door opens.

**soo guys this is my first try and i am not a native english speaker but i want to get as good as i can so please send me what you think about my writing, my stories and any mistakes (grammatical mostly) i have made ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Christina looks tired. More than she used to be during the war. That's really odd, but i decide to ignore it because i don't want to make her uncomfortable. "Hey there stranger" she says with a wide smile. "Hmmm do I even know you girl?" i say trying to look happy, but i don't think i convinced her. "Oh, I think you do... Come in! To what do i owe the pleasure?"

"Hmm I was in the neighbourhood"

"Do you even drive Four?"

"Well i do... but i came here on foot."

"You can't be serious, can you? It must have taken you about 2 hours!"

"Is it really that far? I've never realised... Hey,what time is it?"

"Four, do I need to worry? "

"Not really. I just had a bad morning... So, you didn't answer my question, what time is it?"

She says nothing and points at a clock on her wall. Holly ... its 2 a.m.! I have been roaming on the streets for 5 hours! I'd better not tell her what time i left home.

"Well... you can say i've been walking a bit more than two hours" I say.

"Ok! I am officially worried. Sit down and start talking! I don't have all the time in the world"

I sit on a couch and she sits on a chair right across me.

"So, do you want something to drink? Maybe eat?"

"No... thanks for offering though"

"Haha no problem. So, do you have any, you know problems?"

"Not any new ones..."

"Oh... I see. Then why are you here?"

"Don't i have the right to miss you?"

"Of course you do. Just, why now?"

"Well... you know the momories just feel too heavy some times. But i would prefer to talk about what's going on with your life now, than about what used to happen in my own , when i had one"

"Hey! Don't be like that! you still have a life... you are just too stupid to realise it"

"Whatever you say miss. But let's not talk about it... ok? It's the last thing i want to discuss with you. Why don't you talk to me about Cole?"

"Oh! Sure! Well, he is amazing. Well he is usually buisy because he is a doctor, but I can;t complain because he really loves me. We even think about making it official... You know, signing that paper that comfirms that we are a couple."

"Yes Christina... I know... how often do i need to remind you that we live on the same universe? And i am really happy about you. At least one of us is doing something good."

"You will probably need to remind me all the time. And thanks... I really apriciate it."

We stop talking for a while. We just stare at each other. God, i hadn't even realised how much i missed her until this very moment.

This moment of silence is interupted by a sharp sound. Probably something fell... I think it came from the kitchen.

"I am going to check it out." I say as i stand up

"You dont need to... I must have misplased the plates again"

The next soung comes from the bedroom and it's the last thing I expected to listen.

"Christina, is that a baby?"


End file.
